custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Katrix
Katrix is an alternate Toa of Light from a universe where an evil entity known as the Axis of Terror threatens the entire universe, and it is up to him and his resistance to repel and defeat the unstoppable army. In another universe, Katrix is transformed into a Toa of Shadow, dubbed 'Shadow Katrix. ' Biography Katrix When the Universe was invaded, Katrix fled from his home village when the Axis destroyed it. He was found by a "Light Makuta" named Light Tazzuk and would turn him into a Toa and would train him to become an extremely experienced Toa. After that, Katrix would then rebel against the Axis's reign over the Universe by forming a Resistant Army. He was able to gather all of the new leaders of their respective species, as most of the old leaders were killed by the Axis of Terror's army. He now leads many species against the Evil Army, with some of the higher ranking members are Toa that he'd form a Toa Team with (Galyku, Snovaro, Sekrox, Flaronn, Letrun, Jorkuz, Dervro, Rekvax {the three last Toa have yet to appear in "Universe at War"}, and possibly more). Recently, he and a part of his Toa Team went to an island where an Axis Factory was found constructing a "new project". This mission was simple, but not easy: get inside of the Factory, and destroy their new creation. Katrix planned himself to be purposely captured, in which it worked. When this happened, most of the Security was distracted, and this allowed all of the other Toa member to get inside of the Factory (except Galyku, who was to be stationed outside to prevent reinforcements from getting to the others). When Katrix was captured, he was being negotiated by an Axis Captain named Dukos, but was quickly freed when Sekrox blew a whole in a wall, and killed two Fear Fighters, and threaten to kill Dukos. Katrix broke free from his bonds, and then would leave with Sekrox. During the mission, he met up with Flaronn, Snovaro, and Letrun, who were battling a few Fear Fighters nearby. Katrix would use his speed to trick the Fear Fighters into shooting himself. However, Flaronn was injured by another Fear Fighter that Sekrox killed. He ordered Letrun and Snovaro to take him back where they came from, while Sekrox would continue to follow Katrix. When they got closer inside of the Factory, they encountered Klorvak and a few of his Fear Fighters. Katrix briefly fought Klorvak, while Sekrox battled and killed the Fear Fighters, but was then attacked and killed by Makuta Tazzuk. As Sekrox died, Katrix noticed it, but lost his focus when Klorvak shot him with Lightning vision. Klorvak nearly killed Katrix, but one of Sekrox's blade blocks the attack and knocked Klorvak out: it turned out the holder of the blade was "Toa" Fearack. Katrix questioned how he was a Toa when didn't look like one, but Fearack asked to talk about that later, and would battle Tazzuk. Tazzuk would eventually flee, but Katrix wanted to kill him after he killed Sekrox. When Tazzuk flew off, Katrix quickly grabbed onto his leg, and would both fly somewhere else in the Factory. Shadow Katrix Katrix was once an Av-Matoran who resided in Karda Nui. He was good friends with Tanma and Nurak. When the Toa and Makuta came to Karda Nui, Nurak asked Katrix so heal a wounded Toa named Kylord. He did so, and also gave him new armor, and introduced himself to "Brutal" and Cyrax. When the Toa left, he was attacked by Raloz, but was saved by a Toa named Shadanuva. However, Shadanuva put a Shadow leech on Katrix, forcing him to turn evil. After this, Shadanuva gave him a Toa Stone, in which Katrix then became a Toa. Shadanuva referred to himself as "Shadow Katrix," along with his allies. Shadow Katrix current location is unknown, but it is known that he'll be going on a mission to kill his counterpart in the "Universe at War" dimension. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Light, Katrix can create, control, and absorb light. Katrix is a very brave and daring Toa, willing to risk nearly anything to defeat the Axis of Terror in their Universal War (including his own life). When he became a Toa however, he fell in love with another Toa named Galyku, would be his close friend and adviser for a very long time. Katrix also has "anger issues" as some would say, due to the fact that he'd threaten any of his alliance members if they were to give up hope, as he doesn't want anyone to think of surrendering to the Axis of Terror. Mask and Tools Katrix wears a Kanohi Lition,the Mask of Laser, a powerful mask that enhances his laser powers and can pierce through nearly anything, and carries an Advanced Power Lance,created by the Nynrah Ghosts. It allows himself to amplify his power of light. Trivia *Katrix is KylerNuva135 Secondary Self-MOC, with Kylord being his primary Self-MOC, and Heltroz being his 3rd Self-MOC. *The reason why Katrix has no gold on him is because he changed his color to fully white to trick his enemies from thinking of him as a Toa of Ice (or any other element) instead of Light. *Katrix was created before Kylord was. *Katrix is the main protagonist in Universe at War. *Katrix feels that if he lets his rebellion down, then he feels that he has lost everything. Appearances *''The Brutal Mission'' *''Universe at War'' Category:Toa Category:Av-Matoran Category:Toa of Light Category:Toa of Shadow Category:User:KylerNuva